Mark XXXIX - Starboost
The Mark 39 (XXXIX), also known by it's name as the "Gemini", is a Sub-Orbital suit and was one of the many newly built suits created by Tony Stark, sometime after the events of The Avengers.http://www.ign.com/wikis/iron-man-3/The_Armors It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and makes it's debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol" in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid him in his fight against Aldrich Killian. The suit earned it's name the "Gemini", for having the ability to travel into sub-orbital ''ranges and for venturing into space temporarily, as it is derived from it's name. It was built with an armor that could stand the cold temperature and radiation in space and was built in with an oxygen tank to allow Tony to be able to breathe while he was in space. Tony's motive for creating this suit can be seen at the end of 'The Avengers. As Tony goes through the portal with the atomic bomb that would otherwise destroy Manhattan, which the goal was to destroy '''The Chitauri, his suit powers off, which then Stark falls through the portal and is saved by The Hulk. Armor Design The suit has a white/silver color scheme designed for minor space travel. The suit is made of a special alloy that absorbs Tony's arc reactor signal. Attached to the back are removable secondary thrusters to get through the atmosphere. It also has a unique Arc Reactor design, with three lines from each corner of the triangular reactor joining together in the middle. Additionally, the gold coloring of the face mask extends futher up the forehead than most armors, implying a larger field of vision equivalent to astronaut helmets. Technological Characteristics The armor features a removable jetpack with secondary thrusters that greatly enhance the upwards thrust of the suit. Weaponry Repulsors Unibeam Large Concussive Cannon History Before Iron Man 3 Iron Man 3 It is seen with the "Heartbreaker", Mark , in its entrance and after Tony cuts Aldrich's arm off it is seen again. It is unknown what happened to it, it could have been destroyed in the fight or blown up with Operation: Clean Slate. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * Aside from it's name as the "Gemini", the Mark 39 also has another name called the "Starboost". * In Iron Man 3 - The Official Game, the description states that this suit is equipped with a Large Concussive Cannon. Trivia * The Mark 39 was one of the many suits that could be seen in the Iron Man 3 movie theatrical poster, along with the Marks 16, 17, 24, 33, and 41, with the Mark 42 being worn by Tony. * This armor also appeared in the confrontation with the Extremis Soldiers, it is briefly seen hovering at the left, when the Iron Legion arrives. Gallery File:Photo(51).jpg|The Mark 39, also known as the "Gemini", a Sub-Orbital Suit. File:Photo(106).JPG|The full view of the Mark 39. File:Photo(30).jpg|The Mark 39 in flight. File:Ironman3starboost.png|The Mark 39, also known by it's alternative name as "Starboost", shown in a promotional poster. File:Photo(227).jpg|The Mark 39 in a Marvel poster, shown in different angles. File:Photo(228).jpg|A rendering of the figure in lego. File:Photo(121).JPG|The Mark 39, as a toy in the Iron Man Franchise. Vlcsnap-2013-08-25-15h57m15s213.png|'Mark 39' in Iron Man 3 (3rd from left) *''may not be recognizable due to it's white parts being tinted blue by environment lights''* External Links & References ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience